a belated birthday gift
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: birthday gift for Palak...a belated birthday gift...on this special day... praying to GOD that all her sorrows exchange with endless sooth... and her happiness multiply...1000 times more ...


**hi friends app sab soch rahe hon ge... break pe thi.. next year ka bola tha... lekin phir se aa gai...**

 **Me na ye exams wagera se bore ho gai... to socha aap sab ka exam lun OS likh ke..he he he he..**

 **Actually its a birthday Gift for Palak...exams ki wajah se late hua...**

 **so palak... once again happy to u...**

 **HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY...**

 **here we go**

Arey han han…theek hai ..me aa jaun ga…..

…

Arey han baba…pakka…or wese bhi..kaam khatam honey wala hai..koi case bhi nahi hai to…

…

Han han theek hai..

He cut the call and entered inside the beauru. He sit on his desk and started completing his work. He want to finish as soon as possible because he know if he don't fallow the orders of his _golu_ it can create a trouble for him.

He was so much engrossed in work and didn't notice a presence near his desk.

Abhijeet….

He jerked out and look in the direction there he found his boss standing there.

He hurriedly stood up

g..sir..

kaam kitna hua?

Bas sir ye teen documents or reh gaye hain…

Sarey aj hi karney hain kia tum ne.?(Acp sir asked suddenly)

g…?(confused)

Arey bhaee time dekho… already 10 baj rahey hain… or jahan tak muje pata hai… us ki flight 1030 baje ki hai…or tumhe ghar jatey jatey 11 to bajein ge hi…

A shade of tension appeared on Abhijeet's face.

Acp sir smiled softly and said: to ab khud sochlo.. kia karma hai…

Per sir ye…

Acp sir saved the file and shut down the PC then said to Abhijeet who was looking at him with open mouth.

Ye me ne band kar diya hai…

Per sir ye report..

Arey ye annual report pe 80 persent kaam ho chukka hai…or abhi is ki final submission mein time hai…per wo jo report le ga na ghar aa ke..us ka jawab tum khud hi dena phir…

Abhijeet smiled .

To ab ye hanso mat..jaldi se niklo…kiun ke jab wo is mission pe jar raha tha..tab bhi tum nahi miley us se..case ki wajah se.. per ab ..

Abhijeet thinks: han yaar… agar ab bhi dair hui to meri khair nahi...

Then said to acp sir: thank u sir..

Han han theek hai…(then pat his shoulder ) ab jao..

Abhijeet pick the quills key and rushed out side. Acp sir shook his head disappointedly and move to his cabin to collect his things.

…

…

..

Abhijeet was driving the car and tension still present on his face because now its 10"30 which means arrival of flight. So he want to reach home as soon as possible. Suddenly quills stopped with a jerk.

Abhijeet tried to start but failed he checked and found some problem and after some time finally fix it. But then he look at the watch and his eyes popped out.

Ogod… 10:45…Abhijeet babu.. aj to khair nahi hai phir…

He hurriedly sits inside and drove off. After some minutes when he reach near his home's street he look at his watch its showing 11:15.

He thinks: ab kia karun… ye mota to muje chorey ga nahi….kuch soch Abhijeet kuch soch…

Suddenly he saw something and instead of moving to his street he rush there.

…

…

..

Abhijeet entered inside the house with his own key and then again look at his wrist watch. Now its showing 11:25. He wipe the sweat from his face and then looked at the thing in his hand. Then he silently move to the kitchen after noticing all rooms are in dark.

…

…

..

Someone closed his eyes just after hearing the door opening sound and covered himself while grumbling something. After some time noticing a silence he opend his eyes and peep out through the quilt but dint find his desire.

He grumbled: huh..aik to itni dair se aya.. or phir bina miley hi chala gaya…ab aye zara baat bhi nahi karun ga..

Then he hear the sound of foot steps just out side his room. He pulled up the quilt with: huh….

Abhijeet entered inside and saw the scene as expected . he waited for some time and moved back to his room after doing something in this room.

…

..

..

Daya was waiting for any response reaction ..anything but only he felt someone near his bed and nothing after that. He was just planning to get up when suddenly he jumped due to a loud sound.

He sat up with a jek and try to find the source and lastly find it just beside his pillow. It was his own cell phone. He annoyingly look at the screen and his annoyance grew more after seeing _**ABHI calling**_ on his mobile screen.

Suddenly it stops and door of his room opened and a face with innocent smile appear in front of him.

He frown: kon ho tum…?

The other one forwarded his hand: hello… I m from cid …

Daya in professional tone: acha to officer aap yahan kiun aye hain…

Me kuch dhundh raha tha…

Kia...?(annoyingly)

Aik admi ko... jo kuch dino pehle mera credit card le ke bhag gaya tha...or apne liye shopping ki us se…

Daya: officer aap ko yaqeen hai.. ke sirf apne liye hi kit hi us ne shopping..?

Arey han… yaad aya.. apne bhai ke liye bhi aik do cheezein kharidi thin.. wese un ke bhai.. bohat hi shant se insaan hain… dono ko dekh ke koi keh nahi sakta ke bhai hain…becharey pata nahi kese bardasht karte hain aise admi ko…

This is a limit for daya he threw the quilt aside and said while standing: han han… to us shant or bhaley admi se kehna ke…ab zarurat nahi hai… is kamre mein aaney ki..apni duty pe hi rahey… (then in warning tone) or agar yahan ab payer bhi rakha na … to… to me…me..

Other one said: to aap gym join kar lein ge.. or junk food khana chor dein ge..hai na,,…

Han….kia….nahi….Abhi tum…..

Abhijeet laughed: nahi bol na kia karey ga...?

me tumhara credit card wapis nahi karun ga...

bas...(said casually)

tumhe koi fark nahi parta...?

agar sahab bhool gaye to yaad dila dun... janey se pehle.. mere pass rakhwaya tha apna credit card(then after seeing daya's tensed face)or account mein to paise hon ge na bohat sarey...mera 6 mahine ka kharcha nikal aye ga...

Abhi...shayad muje tum se naraz hona tha na...dair se aney pe...

soch le?

soch liya... or me tum se hun naraz... dair se kiun aye tum...?

tera favroite kaam kar raha tha beauru mein...

kia...? kahin kisi se shart to nahi laga li...?

nahi...

phir kia?

Abhijeet who was sitting at the edge of bed now stood up and said while stepping backward: filework or reports wagera...

kia...? abhi me seriously bata raha hun...agar ab tum aye na yahan pe to me sach mein tumhara bank balance zero pe le aaun ga...or sach mein me junk or spicy food bilkul chor dun ga...

Abhijeet who was at the door step relaxly said: chalo.. ye to acha hai.. ab next time se me kuch savings kar sakun ga..warna ye junk food wagera mein to...

Abhi ..tum nahi gaye na...

pehle bol...ke tu aaj se ye hoteling wagera zada nahi karey ga.. or spicy bhi nahi khaye ga...

daya frustatedly said: han ..nahi khaun ga..bas...

Abhijeet steeped out from the room and then again peep in.

kitchen mein chal ke dekho...khaney mein kia hai...

kaha na..nahi khaun ga...

Abhijeet said casually while moving to kitchen.

wese me ne suna hai... is mausam mein... _GOL GAPPY khaney mein bara maza ata hai..._

and moved to kitchen. He was about to enter when listens a shout.

mere gol gappon ko hath mat lagana tum... ruko...

Abhijeet smiled and murmured:ye golu... kabhi nahi sudhrey ga...

 **end of O.S**

 **I know its not good...its not even near to satisfactory...**

 **palak... phir bhi parh ke batana zarur ke kesa tha...**

 **and take a very good care of your self...**

 **have a happy and safe journey..**

 **and once again HAPPY BIRTHDAY...**

 **GOD BLESS U..**

 **and friends plz batana zarur...ke kesa hai...**

 **bye take care**

 **shzk(zehra)**


End file.
